Shaelyhn Dorna Knightmare
Shaelyhn was the first born child to their Majesty Somastial Knightmare and his beloved wife Alnae Dorna Knightmare. Though the pair loved one another very much, the deal that was made with Alnae's father, Poseidon was irreversible and when Alnae came to be with child, she was forced to return to the sea. It was a few months later that Shaelyhn was returned to Somastial by Poseidon after the Sea God finding out that Shaelyhn was unable to breathe underwater. It was upon that day that the Sea God looked to Somastial and gave him an apology for taking his beloved from him and vowed that should he need anything to call for him and he would come. Before he left, he placed a small water dragon in the shell with Shaelyhn. "He will be a loyal companion to her and a friend always." In the years that followed Somastial hardly ever left Shae by herself. Always protecting her from his father Dur'Haran just as he had done with her mother, afraid that he would take them and turn them into weapons for his own desires one he would have learned about their unique abilities and their lineage. He taught his daughter the ways of the Hexxblades. Teaching her how to begin forging her own metals and being careful around the forge. Somastial was a doting and loving father to Shae, taking her everywhere he went including to visit Nalia and the baby Jenna who would later become Shae's chosen sister. However the time of it being simply Somastial and Shae would come to an end as it had been brought to her attention by her father that he was to remarry. This upset Shae and she looked to her father asking him why. Then it was explained to her that he forever loved her mother but this marriage was one done out of Duty, not love. An arranged marriage that had long been put in place by her grandfather, Dur'Haran Knightmare. He had gone against that arrangement when he had met her mother. Shae was not around her step mother, Marian often. Normally only seen in the evening at the formal dinner but she would always be between her father and her Adopted Mother, Sadi. During the day, Shae was learning what was needed for her to know about the people of the land and things that she would have to know about her race. Somastial and Sadi began to train Shae to be the rightful heir to the throne of Mandarin's Gate. Teaching her that it was the duty of the ruler to care for and protect the people. It was the heart of the Ruler that brought prosperity to the land. Though never told her that she would be the one to take the throne as he wanted her to have the life that his love would have wanted for her to have. One that was carefree and full of wonder just as her views of the world was. However time had grown short when an attack on Mandarin's Gate was mounted by Legions of Demons sent by Dur'Haran to distract Somastial and Sadi so he could take Shaelyhn from her home. The moment Somastial had gotten word of the attack, he had taken Shae down to the lake behind the Castle and spoke the name that he had kept a secret from Shae. As Poseidon came to the surface, Somastial spoke. "War comes. Take Shaelyhn to Draconis and protect her. There is a force that would use her abilities passed down from her mother as a weapon." Nothing more was needed to be said as Poseidon nodded. Somastial hugged Shae and kissed her forehead. "I love you with all my heart, my little Halvien. Always remember that. Sadi will take care of you while you're gone. Be true to yourself and your people. Be faithful, loyal and trustworthy. We will be together again soon." Kissing her forehead again and holding her tight, he then handed her to Poseidon who took Shae from Mandarin's Gate that night. it was the last time she had seen her father. Category:Surnames: Knightmare Category:Characters: Leaders of Silephen